Fireflies
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Danny's been missing. No one, not even the Vlad Masters know where he is... imagine his surprise when he sees a 4-year-old boy with big blue glacial eyes named Danny at his door, asking him if he's seen his favorite firefly. V/D F/S chaptered songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Danny Phantom Mates! Now, this is a multi-chaptered Songfic. You don't really see those alot, or maybe I just need to get out more o_o. So, anyways. I hope alot people like it but it IS just plain random. I mean think about it.. a fanfiction about Danny Phantom, Vlad Masters, and the wonders of Fireflies. Anyways, this is both based on real fireflies AND the song Fireflies by Owl City. **

**I smell a pretty good fanfiction on this plot bunny. It is a Vlad/Danny Father/son relationship, even though Danny doesn't know it... hehe. Don't get what I said in that sentence? This is ALSO a challenge response for VampireFrootloopsRule! Check out her stories, Frooty rocks! Lol~ This is a challenge response to challenge number one and nine which is the songfic and Danny/Vlad fatherson bothering. Just a warning, this may turn out awkward to you since Danny has a bit of a 'relationship' with the fireflies, but I'm trying my best not to make it OOC, alright? Thanks...  
**

**Full Summary: Danny's been missing for 2 months now. No one, not even the infamous brilliant Vlad Masters know where he is... imagine his surprise when he sees a 4-year-old boy with big blue glacial eyes named Danny at his door, asking him if he's seen his favorite firefly... Chaptered Song-fic. V/D F/S  
**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road! by the way, if some of this is kinda unproper grammar or spelling, its because I'm doing the second half on a phone. That is how bad I wanna do this.  
**

**Edit 7/17: I have edited this and given clues somewhere in the details. Happy birthday to me xD I probably didn't edit the next chapter since I got to go soon. Hehe.  
**

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes, If ten million fireflies, Lit up the world as I fell asleep..._

* * *

Fireflies. They are just simply amazing creatures, are they not? They are not just insects or beetles with tiny wings, they are lightning bugs, glow worms, any wondrous name you can come up with fits them as long as they relate to light. They are what keeps out night free of darkness, they have lights that are not just yellow, but also green and pale-red like Christmas lights.

If you ever collided with one, you'd know that they are not always alone. With one Firefly, comes another ten million, metaphorically speaking.. there will always be a band, not one single firefly left out. If a Firefly is alone, it would probably not be using it's bioluminescence(what a Firefly uses to produce light). Fireflies use this ability to communicate to each other.

And unlike an ordinary light bulb, Fireflies only give off little heat and more light for sufficient use. They produce light naturally through the chemicals inside their bodies.

Fireflies are truly amazing creatures.

_Fireflies_...

* * *

**Prologue**  
**General POV  
**

The glorious sun was now setting upon the other side of the Earth. It truly looked amazing actually, with the sky a glorious mixture of red, purple, pink and blue at the top. The fields were calm, trees occasionally swayed in the warm summer breeze. The temperature was just right, the air a cool mixture of warm and humid yet breezy as it is. Unfortunately, not everything can be calm as now. Deep, near the heart of Amity Park, was a ghost with unmistakably green skin, yet his/her identity was not concealed under that shrouded bright red cloak. The only thing recognizable inside that hood was those deep orange eyes, hungering for something and that soft silky grayish black hair streaming out.

She soared through the sky, her reasons why unknown. When she had been disrupted by a certain white-haired teenager... "Hey! Yeah, you! Can't you and the others EVER leave me alone?" The young hybrid was now floating just feet away from the unidentified ghost. His green eyes zapped and sparked with impatience and determination. Despite his spunky attitude, the specter just stared right at the young flying halfa, holding a pretty looking scientific soup thermos in his hands, aimed at her.

She spoke in a clear voice that sounded a mixture of a young adult woman's and a strained teenager: "You dare try to capture me? Perhaps... you would make an excellent target for my niece... she is, so, oh over lonely..." Exaggerating her speech on the last part, she gestured her hands in a shrugging manner. Danny's eyebrow raised but immediately opened the thermos. Before he could even push the green life-saving button, the ghost flew away without a second thought. "Hey... hey! I have a schedule to follow, ya know!" Danny instantly increased his speed until he was almost at the tail of the female ghost.

For a while, Danny chased her until he landed on the floors of a forest. "Arrgh! Dang it! I lost her... well might as well- Ah!" Danny was interrupted with a blast to the chest, he skidded along the forest floor on his back until the impact and friction stopped and slowed him down. He found his eyes meeting the woman's intensified orange ones. They seemed to melt in his, looking cynical, desperate, and yet so... motherly. It was definitely a weird mixture of signals, but the ghost raised her green small hand. It began to glow a bright orange hue when it started to crawl towards the hybrid.

Danny's eyes widened as the hue surrounded him like a warm blanket. Suddenly, an orange swirl began to encase his entire body, head to toe. It grew larger and larger, covering everything. Danny's chest was suddenly burning, and his head felt like it was all of a sudden disintegrating when it really wasn't. He felt dazed and uncontrolled and began to feel weird. He closed his eyes as he didn't realize that he was actually shrinking. The woman neared the unstable ghost halfa.

Danny was now staring at the woman with giant green eyes and in a four-year-old form. The woman smirked.

* * *

**Two months later**

Vlad Masters was now staring out from one of his twin windows in the office/study, recalling the past two month's events, lost in the memories. They had searched EVERYWHERE for _him_. Ever since _he_ disappeared, everyone has been on the lookout for him. Meanwhile, his own parents are blaming "Danny Phantom" for kidnapping "Danny" because they both disappeared on the same day. Though by that logic, how could he blame them? If he hadn't known Daniel was half-ghost, he would've blamed the 'ghost kid' too.

Vlad sighed. The boy could possibly be dead, one thing's for sure though... there's a very slim chance of Daniel staying at a five star hotel resort. Alright, that wasn't as humorous as it sounded in his head. Vlad sighed, the noise echoing throughout the empty mansion to exaggerate it's own effects. Vlad's personal AND general staff were on vacation, so here he was... alone... at night in a mansion in the middle of a forest. It couldn't get lonelier than that. Who knows, maybe a miracle could happen.

All he wished was that his 'little badger' would turn up soon. Although they both were still enemies, didn't mean that they weren't allowed to care for each other. Secretly. He did want to be the boy's father, after all, and how could he not care for the teen's life dropping problems? He barely got enough sleep, his grades were slipping; and well, Vlad cared for the boy, but the boy did rather much the opposite. He just wish his little Daniel was safe...

* * *

A four year old Danny was scuttling along the soft grass ground of the forest. He had just escaped the clutches of a ghost girl and woman by himself, even if he didn't mean to, he still managed to do it. His baby blue eyes sparked with excitement when he realized where he was. He always liked visiting these parts of the forest, it calmed him. After all, any other time he was being mauled by an annoying little brat girl and was treated like a toy.

There was a small pond on his side. Trees were crowding and surrounding a bare open field that was interjected with the lake. There was a small log in the middle and a sign written in Crayon saying: Firefly Creek. Every Friday night, which was now, his favorite firefly which he named Rufus came. And with one firefly, there's always a million more.

"Oh, Rufus!" Danny's now squeaky and high-pitched voice echoed along the small forest."Come out, come out wherever you are..." He excitedly ran through the dozens of fireflies igniting their lights to each other. 'Rufus', as the boy had named him, however, seemed to understand Danny in some way. Rufus had a crooked antenna and always liked to follow Danny during necessary times. Or in this case, every Friday Night.

A firefly came out of the crowd and flew around Danny in a quick way. Danny giggled and followed the now flying firefly. Rufus always flew a little bit back as if saying "follow me" and Danny, being a curious and misunderstanding mischievous four-year-old always obeyed what he thought Rufus was telling him.

Rufus suddenly flew through the bushes that blocked the forward view. Danny laughed out loud in a cute manner before apathetically pushing the bushes apart, revealing to his eyes a very giant mansion that looked very familiar to Danny.

Rufus flew around the corner, to the side where the front door was and Danny tried his best to catch up with him. "Rufus, where are you?" Puzzled, he wonders if he went inside. Danny tippy-toed and tried to reach for the doorbell, which was too far for him to reach.

Danny sighed and knocked on the door with his fragile bony fingers in a fist. His delicate and gentle knock ringing throughout the whole house. Vlad sighed and grumbled some things before opening the doors with an angry thrust. Upon seeing the child, Vlad calmed himself a bit. The appearance was somehow familiar... this short little boy had black raven hair that didn't stretch too far, and covered his eyes a little. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was covered in a little dirt in the middle, and wore mini blue shorts. His sneakers were completely covered in mud, disgusting the man in every man.

Danny's lips formed a smile, he knew who this person was. It was uncle Vlad, Uncle Vlad loved him.**(Just read the next chapter... x.x)** "Hi, have you seen my firefly? His name is Rufus and he has a creuked antenna." Danny said in his new high-pitched voice. Vlad looked confusingly at the young boy. _Stay Calm_, he thought:

"Hi little boy. Where's your mommy and daddy?" Danny blinked slowly. Surely Uncle Vlad knew where his parents should be. "Amity Park," Vlad's eyebrows creased for a moment at the peculiar absurd answer. Amity Park? What is this boy doing here? He let out a sigh, suppressing all confusion and apprehension running his mind. Then a blinding impossible thought struck him like lightnin-

"Alright, alright...what's your name?" Danny's glee began to show. "Ooh! I know this one! Uh.. Danny Fenton! Yeah!"

* * *

**Alright, see ya next chappie ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Applause to everyone who reviewed on last chapter! I can't update this weekend cause I have my sister's graduation and I have a field trip to Orlando tomorrow, so uh... Applause for Frooty again for supporting me in this! Reply to reviews:**

**VampireFrootloopsRule: You deserve one! Lol, hope to see Fatman and Circus Gothica Du Freak updated! OK, for your questions: yes Danny's memory is limited. Let's _just_ say that Vlad OCCASIONALLY went to the Fenton's and Danny usually liked to see him. Danny doesn't remember that, obviously cause even I don't remember what I did when I was four o_o.  
**

**Noon: Thanks, and well... I was really focusing on the Vlad/Danny part but I'm bringing her ****(The ghost) ** later for a spin. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but I think it's more detailed than what I used to write at the beginning of the year :D. And EVERYONE, PLEASE!_ I thought that maybe Vlad could've visited Danny when he was little, so that they wouldn't just be complete strangers cause I think that would be too manipulative in his part. Danny doesn't know about his ghost half. THIS IS FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW! Or maybe it was because of the fact that I typed the rest of this last night at like 11:00 PM and updated in the morning without checking my work o_O. Don't rush meh!_  


**jeanette9a: Guess we'll have to find out, shall we?**

**ChopSuzi: I try. Here it is :)**

**********Full Summary: Danny's been missing for 2 months now. No one, not even the infamous brilliant Vlad Masters know where he is... imagine his surprise when he sees a 4-year-old boy with big blue glacial eyes named Danny at his door, asking him if he's seen his favorite firefly... Chaptered Song-fic. V/D F/S**

******Too much authors note. Here we goooooo! By the way, I know the ghost convention's not supposed to be that long, but I'm making a little long. I'm going to stretch it out by all means...(hehe, prepare for the diasters [not yet thought] xD)  
**

* * *

_'Cause they'd fill the open air, And leave tear drops everywhere...You'd think me rude but I would just stand and...Stare_

* * *

******READ THE TOPS PEOPLE!  
**

******A few moments later after the last** **scene...**

Four year old Danny was now lying chest-flat on the ground, though his head was kept up and balanced by his arm and hand curled in a fist. His other arm was working vividly working with a green crayon, drawing on a piece of white copy paper while a certain 40-year-old man was currently pacing like a maniac on the other side of the room, cursing at himself for not knowing what to do. Danny's legs swung in boredom, just like any other four-year-old kid would do.

"Uncle Vlad, what are you doing?" Vlad stopped at Daniel's unusually high squeaky voice unlike the matured yet young voice he was used to. "Just keep drawing, little badger while I figure this out.." Danny giggled at the nickname and Vlad's worries and nervousness towards him. Though he didn't know it was directed towards him. He was just a simple lost amnesiac boy who had no current idea he was staying with his arch-nemesis. _Uncle Vlad..._ Vlad chuckled at that name being used without any sarcasm whatsoever. The last time he heard Daniel call that was 9 years ago, when he actually was about this age. Though he is a bit glad Daniel remembers nothing of it.

Vlad sighed and then tried again, he walked towards the phone on the table that was leaned against the wall. The whole living room was a lively bright color of golden brown, decorated with knotted designs along the middle of the bottom half of the entire room. The couch was an imported rare kind, a color of red while the floor was just a plain simple marble design. In the middle of the room, where Danny was drawing, is a carpet filled with Arabian designs. Vlad picked up the fancy phone and dialed the number carefully, hearing the ring of the phone alert him that the call was being made.

_Beep...Beep.._"Hello?" A feminine young voice picked up in the phone. Vlad knew that voice, but it wasn't Maddie's judging by the matured level of the voice."Jasmine, I-" Vlad didn't even get to finish before getting cut off by the young snappy paranoid girl. "Vlad! Not now, I'm in the middle of the ghost convention with mom and dad. I only picked up because I thought it was important, but this has got to wait!" Jazz's hushed alert voice whispered threateningly. "Bu-" He started again before.."I'm in the middle of a meeting, it's rude. Bye Plasmius" Numerous rings flashed on the other end indicating that she had hung up on the man.

Vlad only sighed, defeated. He had two options. Well, three but the third one he could not possible consider as a choice. One, was to wait for the Fenton Family to return to Amity Park, and he could hand over the young-ified child to them and leave. Second, he could try and cure the boy all by himself. Third, he could take Daniel all for himself and raise him as his own. Again, Vlad thought the third one was highly cruel, unnerving, and definitely absurd to even try. He could do the first two at the same time, waiting for the ghost convention to end and finding a cure for Danny. Besides, both would take time anyways, and Daniel could keep company to him for those few days.

"Well little badger, it looks like your going to be here for a bit while." Vlad said out loud and spun around to see Daniel too busy in his drawing to be noticing what Vlad is saying or trying to do at the moment. Vlad walked over besides Daniel and kneeled closely to see what he's drawing. "Daniel, what are you drawing?" Vlad asked Danny because Danny's hands covering the picture while working is practically blocking what he drew. "I drew the little green people." Danny stood up as well as Vlad, and showed him a poorly yet detailed picture drawn with crayon.

Vlad's eyes widened at the photo, everything in the background was messy and anything like any other four-year-old chile could draw, but the two green ghosts in the center was what really got him surprised. _They were so vivid..._ Vlad thought as he gently and slowly snatched the paper away from Danny, who didn't seem to mind, and looked closely. There was one female adult ghost with black flowing hair, a red cloak but he drew it with the hood being pulled down revealing a mixture of a young adult and old woman's face. Then, next to the woman was a child that looked just as young Daniel, who's hair was yellow with a purple bow in it, and she wore a long yellow dress and had orange eyes, just like the woman's. It was very descriptive, way beyond of Danny's 4-year-old capacity right now.

"Daniel, what did you draw?" Vlad asked the young child with real curiousity and awe. Danny giggled and grabbed the paper with hesitation and pointed to the ghosts on the page. "These are the green people." Danny squeaked in his usual way, although Vlad never got used to it. "Green people? Do you mean ghosts?" Danny nodded, upon hearing his parents saying that word a lot and it probably does relate to the green people.

A yawn escaped Danny that Vlad finally realized how exhausted and tired Danny would be since he found him in the middle of the night. It's still very early in the morning, Danny may have taken more than a couple of hours to escape whatever he had been through.

"There, there little badger. I'll show you to your room." Danny's eyes began to have dark spots, and he yawned again. Vlad didn't notice though, and he continued to walk towards the door to the main staircase. Vlad stopped when he didn't see Daniel following him. "Uncle Vlad?" Vlad spun around to see a tired out side of Danny. "Can you carry me? I'm too sleipy (*cough:exaggeration*)." Vlad's eyes narrowed. Then he unhesitantly lifted Danny of his feet and carried him like he was just a baby. He could feel Daniel's small hands and arms wrapped around his neck. His small head leaning gently against Vlad's chest and his eyes filled with some kind of longing emotion.

Vlad couldn't help but feel a swell heavy emotion build up in him. Here he was. Carrying a 4-year-old version Daniel who was currently laying on his chest. It made him feel fatherly, these were one of the few moments he will ever have with the boy without him trying to kill him. What finally seems like a huge walk through the mansion hallways and stairs, he reaches the spare bedroom designed espicially for a 14-year-old teen who could've changed his mind. He reached the edge of the king-sized bed and carefully placed Danny in a sitting position on the bed. He began to turn around to retire on his own bed when he heard that high-pitched voice again.

"Uncle Vlad, can you tuck me in?" Vlad instantly whirled around at those 7 words. Did he hear him correctly? Daniel wanted HIM to tuck him to bed? Daniel's eyes carried no malice though, they only showed innocence, truth, and homesickness definitely. Vlad sighed and headed back to pull back the covers and endless layers of blankets. He stuck Daniel gently into the covers and pulled the covers over him. Danny's eyes then started to droop uneasily until they closed all the way. Vlad then closed the lights and continued towards his room and bed.

He crawled into bed and also yawned a bit. "Daniel... what to do with you..." He, like Danny, also began to close his eyes and drift slowly off the sleep.

-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-DP-_-

Author's note: It's ok, it's not too long. I honestly tried my best into this chapter, but it's not that great. Not really that old and I did half of this on the phone again. Anyways, I was wondering if anyone could edit my work before I post it on in public. It does mean you get to read my work before it gets posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, NOW I get alot of views xD Lol, not the point but thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie! You guys all rock! That's all I gotta say. I did reply to DKK about the review that was sent personally, containing answers so that I have more space to write here! xD**

**Full Summary: Danny's been missing for 2 months now. No one, not even the infamous brilliant Vlad Masters know where he is... imagine his surprise when he sees a 4-year-old boy with big blue glacial eyes named Danny at his door, asking him if he's seen his favorite firefly... Chaptered Song-fic. V/D F/S**

**Yeah... I SO broke my promise. Sorry dear readers, I'm trying my hardest, I swear.**

**Summer is a toll... when you think you have a lot of time, you don't. And you get extra Writer's Block for some reason o_o**

***Blows through a trumpet***

**Oh and Frooty... I changed it because when I reread it I realized that one of the scenes reminds people of something... o.o yeah...**

**Ok... Today's my birthday and I decided not to be some lazy (***) slacker who couldn't bother to edit their own story. Cause it was pretty rushed. I hope it's not as bad as it was before x.o... And the father-son (rushed) moment was taken out because I do not want to abuse the story...**

* * *

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Words: 1713 (9629 Characters)  
The next morning

5:45

It began raining, pouring very hard. "Plitter-Platter-Plitter-Platter" went the roof, annoying Danny a little. He tried his best to fall into oblivion. He didn't see any rain for the past 3 months, since the ghost zone apparently didn't have any form of clear liquid in the green flip side of the Earth. Right when he was slowly going back into sleep, thunder resonated the young hybrid's ears, snapping Danny's eyes wide open.

He saw another white flash strike from the slightly-closed shutters of his window, and another deafening roar penetrated Danny's vulnerable ears. He covered his ears, and shook with fear and apprehension. He quickly snapped under the blankets of the bed, and let out a small whimper. Another thunder roared, and Danny could feel the chills seeping into his skin. He felt cold, scared and alone at night sometimes.

He quickly flipped the blankets that were above his head onto the side and jumped right off the bed, his feet abruptly feeling the cold hard carpeted ground. He first slipped on his socks and sneakers. Then, he slowly, his hands shivering yet protecting his arms from the cold, walked towards the door, where he could see light coming from the space between the door's frame and the actual door. He coughed a bit before quickly hurrying to the door with another rumble coming from the thunder.

He opened the door a little, seeing a warm and fuzzy light coming from the chandelier. He blinked, and then blinked again as his pupils dilated to become accustomed to the light. He closed his eyes and headed down the long hall, his sneakers at least giving him some warmth. He then realized that only his part of the hall had a light, the other's were just plain dark. He was now at a border between what is left of the light. He couldn't see what was ahead.

He shuffled uncomfortably. His eyes lit up with horror as another roar of thunder echoed throughout the seemingly empty mansion. There were a few windows at the end of each hall, so whenever lightning struck, he could see the white flash from the window. His soft footsteps began to shuffle into the hallway. Soon, the hallway was covered with complete darkness, and Danny closed his eyes in desperation. When he opened them, however, his eyes glowed a dangerously soft emerald_ green_.

He began walking down the hallway, shivering uneasily at the coldness that filled the air. Night vision had turned his whole world green now. The young boy was relieved to find a big door-frame that was encased with dim light that was visible in the hallway. He could see the shadow and knew that 'Uncle Vlad' was probably in there. The shadow was of a figure who was sitting at a table, doing his work.

He unhesitatingly walked in, still sniffling with a runny nose now. The first thing the halfa experienced when he walked in was heat, actual heat. He saw that the light that flooded the room was from a mildly on-going fire from the fireplace. The whole office was filled with large shelves that carried countless numbers of books. And two huge windows stood right at the long end of the room, showing a vivid view of the entire scenery that covered the mansion.

Danny noticed that the man didn't notice that he had walked in. He stepped forward in a sluggish motion, still taking in the warm heat that now ebbed his coldness from before. Endless numbers of paperwork covered the desk, scattered around. Right next to the laptop on the other side was a small reading lamp that didn't glow much less brighter than the fire.

Vlad was silently typing on the computer and filling in his paperwork. He wore reading glasses and put on an apathetic look on his face. His steel blue eyes locked onto whatever he was reading. His expression had 'don't interrupt now' all over his face. Danny argued with himself whether he should be here or not. He didn't want to be rude, especially since Vlad was so nice to let him stay over for the night. In the end, he decided to go for it.

"Uncle Vlad?" Danny squeaked, weariness coating his eyes. Vlad sharply turned around at the voice of the owner. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of the very much wide-awake hybrid. Vlad walked towards him and kneeled down right in front of him. "What's wrong, my boy?"

"The white flash thingy scares me," Danny pointed to the twin windows, the only emotion being heard in that statement being fear. Vlad raised an eyebrow, when he suddenly heard it right outside:

A flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder following. Danny tugged on Vlad, obviously frightened by the loud noise similar to a gunshot. "You mean the lightning?" Danny nodded with scared fearful eyes. Vlad sighed, the boy was only four years old right now.

"It's alright Daniel, the lightning's not going to hurt you. You see, this house will protect you." The older hybrid tried to explain by waving his hands, gesturing towards the roof and walls of the study. Danny still didn't feel safe though, and he only nodded his head a little, but his expression said otherwise. Vlad sighed.

"Daniel, why are you so afraid of lightning?"

"Uh..." Danny couldn't think, but then he remembered one of the reasons, but quickly shoved it away from telling Vlad.

"Well, little badger? Something troubling you?" Danny quickly shook his head, the consequences of lack of sleep taking over him. "It's ok, you can tell me anything."

"Nuh-thing,"

"Then you should go get some sleep now, Daniel." Vlad suggested to the boy gently. Danny didn't make a movement to his "room".

"I'm afraid of the lie-ting" Danny confessed, and Vlad just put his hands on the child's shoulders.

"Daniel, I can't help you if you can't tell me why." He only got a shake of the head in response. A frown appeared on the billionaire's face.

"Don't worry, Daniel, nothing's going to happen to you. Just head back to your room, everything's going to be fine." The four-year-old hesitated before nodding in response, and began to slowly walk back to his room, taking the same exact route back. Vlad sighed. He didn't know why he should be bothering with attempting to improve this relationship. It was obvious that once Daniel turns back into a 14-year-old that he'll be gone forever. He'll never want to become his son.

Yet, he finds the four-year-old version much cuter and adorable, Vlad knows the right thing to do. He needs to find a cure for this madness. The man's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Vlad took the small device from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Vlad awaited for an answer.

"Yes, good morning Mister Masters," A male voice came from the phone

"Good morning? Why in blazes are you calling me at 6:00 in the morning?" Vlad couldn't resist to ask that, but it was a reasonable question to mention. "I have to go to a meeting soon and it may last the entire day." The deep voice answered back. A sigh escaped from Vlad's mouth, and he suppressed all the negative thoughts running in his head.

"Well, what is your decision?"

"I am certainly interested in some of the businesses you own in VladCo. Since they fit my specific description of my companies, perhaps if we meet together we can negotiate which companies you want to sell and the prices that may come with them?"

"When can you visit?"

"Mister Masters, with all respect towards you and all your companies, I'm a very busy man, and I'm afraid that I cannot afford to spend time to fly over to Wisconsin. It appears you have to fly over to me,"

"I'm a very busy man also, Erik, you should realize that also. I have some 'family' troubles to attend to... I'm afraid that I have to attend and babysit my 'nephew' Daniel at all times."

"Well, I'm sorry but maybe we could work out something when your nephew leaves..when are you free?"

"The amount of time I will be babysitting Daniel is indefinite, I will call you as soon as I get this whole situation fixed."

"I need to know the time, now. How old is the kid, like 17? He should be able to take care of himself."

"Daniel's 4. Which is exactly the reason I need to keep my eye on him at all times."

"Can't you just bring him along with you? Decide now, Mister Masters. I only have a few minutes left before I head off into the company's meeting."

"Where are you, exactly?"

"I'm in Tokyo," Vlad winced.

"Is there a problem, Mister Masters?"

"How will I keep the boy entertained? I cannot lock him in a hotel room forever."

"It's a personal bargain between you and me, I won't mind him at all... [even him being a four-year old brat]" That last part Vlad could hear through the phone left him a bit exasperated. This man just called Daniel, the adorable and cute 4-year-old (at the time at least), a little brat. Sure, he was being a hypocrite since he called Daniel a "brat", but only when he deserves it.

"I'll see you there, then."

"See you there... Erik." Multiple rings could be heard, indicating that the associate known as "Erik" had hung up in pursuit of his own affairs. Vlad could only sit there, wondering about what to do with Daniel. Erik was just as powerful as he was, but he was still more powerful since he had a variety of companies, a few people didn't even know belonged to him.

All he had to do now was book the hotel reservations and tell Daniel about going to Tokyo in the morning... err... when he wakes up. Oh, and he had to cook breakfast for Daniel too since his maids and cooks were out on vacation.

"Well, little badger... looks like your going to Japan," Vlad spoke to no one in particular. What Vlad didn't notice was the shadow of a little firefly with a crooked antenna spying on him on top of a bookshelf behind him.

* * *

**Was that worth it? No. But I updated. And I wanted to on my birthday.**

**Someday, I'm going to update this chapter and make it longer. Hopefully soon.**


End file.
